No previous biases
by AequusTempestas
Summary: Summary: What if Harry managed to slip away from Hagrid as he was staying in the Leaky Cauldron the first night of his visit to Diagon Ally in his first year, giving him an unbiased view of the magical world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; all rights belong to J.K Rolling, while the story itself is purely my imagination exploring the Harry Potter Universe.

Summary: What if Harry managed to slip away from Hagrid as he was staying in the Leaky Cauldron the first night of his visit to Diagon Ally in his first year, giving him an unbiased view of the magical world.

**Chapter 1**

The Leaky Cauldron was a place my Aunt Petunia would of never of stepped in with her over the top cleaning tendencies as well as the fact that it was the entrance to the magical world "full of freaks" as she would say, I'm rather surprised this is the entrance myself, but it's magic so it must be brilliant. I hope the people in the ally won't point, stare or shake my hand as they did in the Cauldron, it's still kind of weird how everyone knows me or has at least heard of me, yet I don't know anything about the magical world, its people, its history or much about my history really. All I know is that according to Hagrid I'm "The Boy Who Lived, the one who killed You-Know-Who", but I don't know who, except that this You-Know-Who fellow killed my parents and almost killed me but I survived which I why I'm so famous and why people wanted to shake my hand.

I honestly cannot wait to start learning magic and being away from Walrus, whale and the horse, but with the way people looked at me, they won't be asking about just Harry instead they'll want the boy-who-lived and I don't think I'll ever be able to be myself instead it will be what they want me to a glorified hero, but not who I want to be which isn't fair. I would like to know how I was left with the Dursley's though if I'm apparently famous surely someone else would have taken me in and I wouldn't of have to of lived in the cupboard or have had rags for clothes. Maybe there are lawyers in the wizarding world like the muggle one who can help me, but I do want to learn about my parents and make them proud, instead I was shoved to the side and forgotten about not learning about magic, its customs, its people and why they wear funny dresses. I don't think I can honestly wait till morning to explore the magical world and find out why I turned my teacher's hair blue or ended up the school roof. Is it truly worth it sneaking out and going now.

Yes Yes it is, I can sneak away from Hagrid and find out what this so called magical world is all about and then I can sneak back with none the wiser except maybe Tom as can get me in the ally and hopefully it will be our secret. Hagrid is asleep right now, with the power of super snoring so I haven't been able to sleep yet as he's so loud he's actually shaking the floor.

Slowing Harry eased himself off probably one of the nicest beds that he's ever laid in or touched, besides changing the sheets off of his family's beds. Then slowly he put his oversized and faded trousers and t-shirt on over his underwear which was thankfully new being the only thing that his Aunt actually brought that wasn't second hand in some way or belonging to the fat whale. Even though it was highly unlikely that Hagrid would wake up he still tip toed his way to the door and carefully opened it so it wouldn't creak as it looked pretty old. Harry quickly and quietly shut the door behind him and slowly eased himself down the stairs making sure not to make too much noise so as to wake the other guests causing a racket at the same time and then made his way in to the main area of the leaky cauldron.

He was spotted by Tom who was currently the only occupant as it was rather late at night with no other customers in sight, "Harry what are you doing up this late, can I get you anything a hot chocolate maybe?"

"No thanks Tom I was wondering if you could let me through to Diagon Ally though" said Harry, "Why do you want to go to Diagon Ally this late at night" replied Tom, "I just want to have a look at the Diagon before lots of people are there, I don't want to get mobbed again like this morning, I'll be 2 hours max, you can even keep count" said Harry, "Ok Harry I'm sorry about earlier, it's just you haven't been seen for 10 years and people are really excited to meet you, including myself" replied Tom, "I know it's still weird though, I just want to see magic" said Harry, "Ok Harry I'll let you through just be back by 11, stay out of Nocturne Ally it's a dark place you see, no place for you and head straight for Gringotts, the bank it's right at the back of the ally" replied Tom, "Thanks" said Harry.

He followed Tom to a secluded corner where there was a back room that was pulsing with magic, like his magic he stared and said "This is it", "no" replied Tom and he tapped on a few bricks with his wand and the wall started moving forming a passage to the ally and it felt like home as he saw the magical ally that was his birth right, "Go on in and be back before 11" said Tom, "Thanks a lot Tom" replied Harry.

He started moving towards the Gringotts the bank, and he saw all different kinds of stores, Quality Quidditch Supplies, Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions and more, slowly he came to a stop before a massive stone building that was called Gringotts with a stone plaque on the door saying _ Enter, stranger, but take heed, Of what awaits the sin of greed, For those who take but do not earn, Must pay dearly in their turn, So if you seek beneath out floors, A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been you have been warned, beware, Of finding more than treasure there. _He gulped and slowly entered the doors.

**The end chapter one**

**AN: Chapters will slowly get longer this is my first story that I've ever written and plan to continue, updates may be slow though, thanks for reading **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; all rights belong to J.K Rolling, while the story itself is purely my imagination exploring the Harry Potter Universe.

**AN: Thanks to everyone for the favourites and follows :D. Thanks to Geetac, Penny is Wise and guest Taz and Delenda est c for reviews :). I probably also won't horcruxes in this story either, I'll see how it goes ****. **

**Chapter 2**

As he entered the silver doors of Gringotts, he was bowed to by a pair of Goblins who according to Hagrid ran the bank in his brief explanation of the Wizarding World. As he entered the vast and expansive marble hall of Gringotts, he suddenly felt smaller than his actual size of 5'1 when he walked through the impressive building that was most likely 10 times the size or more of the Dursley's home and that was just the front room.

He confidently strode up to the teller ignoring his overall appearance of street rat and made a beeline for the teller in the fourth podium or stand, he wasn't quite sure what. "Excuse me, could you please inform me if I have any accounts in this bank and what I would have to do to access it" Harry asked, the goblin had to stand on the stool to see over the podium before replying "And whom may I ask are you, so I can check", "Harry Potter" replied Harry, "Are you sure we've had hoodlums come in here quite often impersonating Mr Potter and do you have a key" said the Goblin, "No there is no key but is there a test or something that I can take to prove who I am" replied Harry, "Yes there is blood test, but if you are not who you say you are then I warn you bad things happen to thieves in these halls" said the Goblin, "I understand" replied Harry, " Come with me" said the Goblin.

Harry followed the Goblin though the building, down a hall, where they entered the second door on left titled Inheritances, he was led to a table where both he and goblin seated themselves and the Goblin then pulled out a sheet of strange looking paper that was like his letter. "Mr Potter, if you could please prick you finger with this needle and allow three drops of blood to fall onto the paper said the Goblin, "Sure, what is your name by the way" replied Harry "Swiftkey" said the now named Swiftkey, Harry carefully pricked his finger with the needle that Swiftkey handed to him and made sure that three drops of blood fell on the paper, he was then handed a tissue to rap his finger in to stop the blood flow.

"My oh my Mr Potter" said Swiftkey, "What" replied Harry, Swiftkey then handed the paper to Harry where it then read.

Name: Henry Charles James Potter-Black

Mother: Lillian Rose Potter nee Evans (deceased)

Father: James Edwin Potter (deceased)

Lord of:

The Ancient and Noble House of Potter (Paternal)

The Ancient and Noble House of Peverell (Paternal)

The Ancient and Noble House of Moreau (Maternal)

Heir to:

The Ancient and Noble House of Black (Godfather bond, illegally incarcerated)

"Wow are these supposed to mean anything" said Harry; "It means you are who you say you are and the you are responsible for the families that you belong to and the monetary holdings that come with it" replied Swiftkey. "Monetary holdings, families what do you mean?" said Harry, "Well as you are last of you line, except for a younger cousin in the house of Moreau who is currently in the custody of an orphanage, you are set to inherit everything aside from the trust fund and bride price set aside for your younger cousin" replied Swiftkey.

Harry's shocked face was the only answer the goblin needed "You mean to say that your magical guardian never informed you of your heritage or of your holdings with in the bank" said Swiftkey, " I have a magical guardian, but I live with my Aunt and Uncle in Surrey and I have a younger cousin who isn't Dudley?" replied Harry, "Yes you do, I should call in a goblin tailer while I'm at it so we can have you fitted for clothes that suit your station as the ones you are wear are no better than cleaning rags if that" said Swiftkey, Harry looked down at his clothes in embarrassment before replying "Yes that's fine, I never had much choice in what I could wear and this was forced upon me by my Aunt and Uncle as they didn't like spending money on me", "I will call in the tailor, whilst I explain to you, what your duties and station entails is there any specifics about clothing that I should know and this will also be withdrawn from your account" said Swiftkey, "I prefer darker colours, with very little pattern, I would also like to know more about my younger cousin and possible emancipation as well as where I can get a medical done and hire a lawyer" replied Harry, "Well we have a long talk ahead of us and I shall order an audit of your accounts as well, just to be sure and then I will introduce you to your account managers" said Swiftkey.

**End of Chapter Two**

**AN: Virtual cookies to the first person to guess the meaning and origin of Moreau and they also get to choose the name of Harry's female cousin as long as it goes with its origin. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; all rights belong to J.K Rolling, while the story itself is purely my imagination exploring the Harry Potter Universe.

**AN: Thanks to the new favourites and follows, and it's the night before they visited the ally, but instead of Hagrid giving Harry the explanation in the ally he gave it the night before over dinner. I also choose Moreau as it means dark in French, instead of Lefay as I think it would be interesting to have predominately light family merge with a grey/dark not evil family unknowingly making him more powerful, pureblood and having an affinity for both magic's. This is in no way linked to the Island of Moreau. Thanks to geetac, the silence of the Raven, NeoHydra77, Robert32514, rebekahalana, Penny is Wise, michealdavidgeng, naruhina27, mrpieten, Ryuu, Guest and ORKCHILD for the reviews ****. **

**Chapter 3**

Harry was seated in a meeting room in Gringotts, waiting for the Goblin tailor to arrive before they could begin there discussion about his title's, cousin and future "I have to be back at the Leaky Cauldron at 11pm, as I may have snuck out" said Harry, "That's fine this should only take an hour and then shall half an hour to explore your vaults and receive your clothing, but why did you have to sneak out?" replied Swiftkey, "I didn't want to get mobbed by people again on my first trip to Diagon Ally, I wanted it to be mine and no one else's and I also wanted to explore freely" said Harry, "That's fine Mr Potter, I believe anyone else in your position would have done the same, but if you do come back here after your trip perhaps you could invest in a glamour crystal that our warders charm and place wards on to make the appearance itself unbreakable by other magic, making it safe for you to be out and about" replied Swiftkey.

" I would be highly interested in the glamour crystal if it doesn't restrict my movements, how much does it cost" said Harry "It is a small crystal necklace or bracelet, to activate it you would have to set a password and the effects would be permanent till you deactivate it, the appearance itself would be the opposite of who you are, for you it would be dark blonde hair, blue eyes and tanned skin and no one would be able to make the connection, the price of the crystal is 480 galleon's due to its charms and the fact that crystals are expensive" replied Swiftkey, "Would I have enough money for that" said Harry, "You would be able to afford a billion of them and not make a dent in your fortune" replied Swiftkey, "In that case I would like one attached to a leather cord that I can hide beneath my shirt with the activation password as Three Days Grace and the deactivation password the same" said Harry, "Certainly Mr Potter" replied Swiftkey.

At that moment the goblin tailor walked into the room, so Swiftkey gestured to Harry to stand up and tape measure started flying about as he was measured, "Now Mr Potter, Swiftkey has indicated to me what you would like, is there anything else" said the goblin tailor, "Could they have dark purple or silver trim on them please and either a V-neck or Scoop neck for the long sleeve tops and t-shirts and high neckline for sweaters please" replied Harry "Certainly Mr Potter" said the goblin tailor. In no time at all they were done and the goblin tailor left the room and returned to his seat at the table.

"Now Mr Potter, where would you like to begin this discussion" said Swiftkey, "Umm Title's, cousin then finances, a look at my vaults and finding whether or not I can gain emancipation to look after my cousin" replied Harry, "Very well Mr Potter" said Swiftkey.

Swiftkey reached to a draw under the table and pulled out some papers which he kept in his hands "As I stated earlier you are head of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Peverell, Moreau and heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black which means that politically you are a power house holding 8 houses in the Wizengamot which is the judiciary and like your house of lords, they decide the laws and sentences of those who have committed crimes. There are 50 seats in the Wizengamot, 25 of which belong to 5 Ancient and Noble families, the other five are Longbottom, Lovegood, Greengrass, Bones and Zabini however while the Longbottom, Greengrass, Zabini and Bones lines are patriarchal while the Lovegood line is matriarchal. Then there are 13 Noble families such as Abbot, Diggory, and Nott for example and then there are 12 Houses of like Malfoy as they came from France 8 generations ago, Moody, Grabbe and Goyle. The most important part though is having majority right now it is pretty equal with a swing vote from the neutral families, but with your votes and if you choose wisely you may have plenty of people on your side" said Swiftkey.

"So majority wins, is there appeals in the Wizengamot?" replied Harry, "There is only an appeal is 2 thirds agree, and first thing you have to do is establish yourself and how you want others to see you, as image is important in order to form or retain old alliances" said Swiftkey, "Does being Ancient and Noble allow me anything else" replied Harry, "You are high up on the hierarchy as Potter you would have been respected but as a Potter, Peverell, Black and Moreau you will have a lot of people who wish to use you as well so you have to be careful who you befriend and as you are part of the 9 houses that helped form England's magical world you also have a lot of say in the ministry" said Swiftkey, "Good thing or bad thing" replied Harry, "It is good thing, however it can also be bad if you do not have the support of the current Minister, but since you aid in voting in the Minister it can work if your favour" said Swiftkey. Sighhh it was bad enough being the boy-who-lived now I have to look out vultures that want to steel my fortune as well and uphold my family name.

"Sigh, I was also wondering about my cousin and if there was a legal clause in my parents will that if it was not followed I could be emancipated with check-ups once a month by the wizards version of social services?" said Harry, "Well your cousins name is Violetta Elise Moreau, she is 9 year's old and is currently in the care of _Petite Femme's Orphelinat, _she has been there since she was 5 when her parents were killed in a raid by English aurors who were tracking a death eater and ended up using one to many cutting curses. Custody itself will be dependent on the will's stipulation's which I'm having a fellow goblin fetch right now" replied Swiftkey.

**End of Chapter 3**

**AN: Virtual Cookies go to The Silence of the Raven (first name) and Rebekahalana (middle name) respectively for guessing correctly congrats ****. Gringotts will end next chapter and follow in the visit to Diagon Ally. **_Petite Femme's Orphelinat _**translates to Little Girl's Orphanage from a google translator. Thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; all rights belong to J.K Rolling, while the story itself is purely my imagination exploring the Harry Potter Universe.

Summary: What if Harry managed to slip away from Hagrid as he was staying in the Leaky Cauldron the first night of his visit to Diagon Ally in his first year, giving him an unbiased view of the magical world.

**AN: Thanks to everyone for the favourites and follows as well as the reviews, I would name them but there were too many to write lol, but yes thank you. Chapters will take longer to come out so expect one maybe two a month as I have just started university and am just about to go into week 6 after Easter break so I'm getting loaded down with assignments. **

**Chapter 4**

Harry was silent as he awaited the arrival of his parents will, but he still couldn't believe he had a cousin sure she was 9 but she was his, his family. Another goblin came into the room bringing an envelope which contained the will, his parent's words. The goblin left the room as soundlessly as he came into the room after handing Swiftkey the will. Swiftkey opened up the envelope and took out the will and carefully unfolded it as it had after all been in storage for 12 years.

"Now Harry, you parents will states that this is the

_Will and Testament of James Edwin Potter and Lillian Rose Potter nee Evans (Moreau)_

_I James Edwin Potter and my beloved wife Lillian Rose Potter nee Evans do declare this to be our last and final will and testament, Too our amazing baby boy Henry Charles James Potter-Black we leave the entirety of our holdings(vaults, estates and heirlooms) except for a few bequeaths we leave to some of our dearest friends._

_To Sirius Orion Black we leave you full guardianship of our amazing little boy Henry Charles James Potter-Black your godson raise him and make us proud. Even though you have a lot of money we leave you the sum of 15,000 galleons to have fun with or invest, thank you for being my brother you will always remain the brother of my heart_

_To Remus John Lupin one of our best friends, We know you won't accept any money but we leave you 15,000 galleons and the lease to our estate in Summerset so you always have a home to come back to in case things don't work out because of your little furry problem. _

_To Peter Pettigrew our Secret Keeper and friend we leave you the sum of 15,000 galleons however if our location is turned over to Voldemort, we revoke your bequeath and instead ask Amelia Bones to place you in the cell with the most dementors so you can rot in hell for betraying us._

_To Petunia Dursley nee Evan's, Lily's sister we leave you the sum of 10,000 euro to use to go on a vacation or invest. I love you Tunia even though we may not get along all the time you are and always will be my sister, please tell Henry about our parents if he asks and tell him about the Evans family. _

_If Sirius Black is unable to raise our son or be the primary carer our other alternatives are_

_Frank and Alice Longbottom (family friends)(coma's long term ward) _

_Theodore and Andromeda Tonks (family friends)_

_Gabriella Zabini (Lily's close friend)_

_A stipend will also be put aside for the Guardian(s) for Henry's upkeep, education and an allowance. __**Under no circumstances is our child Henry Charles James Potter-Black to be left in the of Petunia Dursley nee Evans and her husband Vernon Dursley who is Lily's sister as they detest magic and will not raise Henry the way we want him to be raised, they may visit but not have guardianship.**_

_Witnesses signed by_

_Frank Longbottom, Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore" said Swiftkey._

Harry was in shock after hearing the will, he wasn't meant to go the Dursley's, he was meant to live with his Godfather, so then why did he end up at the Dursley's.

"Swiftkey if the will states that I was supposed to go into the care of my godfather or the other people listed in the will, then why was I placed with the Dursley's" replied Harry.

"You were placed with the Dursley family and not Andromeda and Theodore Tonks nor Gabriella Zabini" said Swiftkey.

"No I wasn't placed with them I have no idea who they and I have never heard of magic before today" replied Harry.

"This is very worrying it sounds as if the conditions of the will were breached would you like me to call the other parties mentioned in the will so we can try to figure this out, and whether or not Andromeda and Theodore Tonks would like custody of you and your cousin or should we see if this gives the grounds to file for emancipation" said Swiftkey.

"I don't think I would like the other parties to be called but I would like to speak to Andromeda and Ted Tonks about possibly holding my guardianship, as I have no idea how it works here and I think I would like to help with overseeing my accounts but not have full control of them till I'm older at least. Why was I never placed with my godfather" replied Harry.

Swiftkey wrote on a piece of parchment and then it turned into an aeroplane and flew through the door after it opened by itself then closed.

"I have just asked Andromeda and Theodore Tonks to be called here for a meeting; I do believe we can see about possible guardianship and the overseeing of your accounts which we will discuss with them together. The reason you were not placed with Sirius Black is because he is currently in Azkaban Prison for the betrayal of your parents and the murder of several muggle, which we now know to be not true, if the will is to be believed" said Swiftkeys

"How would we go about getting him released from prison, if that is even possible?" replied Harry

"It would be a matter of making the will public, so everyone can come and if we ensure that Amelia Bones head of Auror department is there then there will be no need for us do anything at all, we would simply sit back and wait for the commotion to occur" said Swiftkey

"Ohh so I only have to declare the will public and then everything else will occur, easy, what about my cousin Violetta if I decided to be released into Andromeda and Theodore Tonks custody, will I be able to request that Violetta be given into their custody as well" replied Harry

"You may request that Violetta be placed in there custody but it is ultimately there choice, as they do have a daughter who is currently about to go into her 6th year at Hogwarts, I do believe from public records that she is Metamorphmagus but refers to herself as a _Metamorphosis and is in Huffellpuff" said Swiftkey._

_Harry sighed in contemplation why did things have to be so difficult and yet he was only 11 years old, if things were like this now, he couldn't imagine what they would be like later when he was older._

_**AN: I know I promised the rest of Gringotts and Diagon Alley but I did just want to get a chapter out as I have been rather busy, thanks to everyone for the support and reviews.**_


End file.
